The Object of Her Affection
by ChocolateChipCookie30
Summary: A one shot that is Pinger. Ginger is feeling sad. The Professor is determined to find out why.


She was crying. Crying for lots of reasons. Crying because she was still stuck on this stupid island. Crying because she lost a beauty contest to a gorilla. But most of all, Ginger Grant was crying because the man she was in love with had not voted for her! He voted for Mary Ann. Ginger so much wanted the Professor to tell her that she was the most beautiful and that he was crazy about her. Sadly, that wasn't the case. The Professor proferred Mary Ann. Ginger could really care less who the others voted for, but she really, truly, desperately wanted the Professor's vote. Ginger had tried on many occasions to get the man of science's attention. Yes, the beauty contest had been about six months ago, but Ginger was still hurting. Everyone else had forgotten about it except for her. Ginger had flirted with the Professor non stop. She could get that man to mostly do anything for her. He moved giant rocks for her, he always asked her to help him with his experiments, he looked for the Eye of the Idol for her, knowing that it would make her happy. Why couldn't he vote for her? Why? Ginger knew she was a glamorous movie star, and that millions of people around the world adored her, but more than anything, Ginger Grant wanted Professor Roy Hinkley. She wanted him with every fiber of her being.

Ginger didn't care about any other man in a romantic way except for the Professor. Sure, Ginger had crushes, that was natural, but she was never really in love before. The Professor changed all that, however. She wanted him. She needed him. The pain was just too much to bear. Ginger continued to cry her heart out, pining for the man of science. Footsteps approached her.

"Hi, Ginger. Why are you crying?"

It was Gilligan. He was holding a butterfly net. Ginger looked up, and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing, Gilligan. I'm just thinking about home. How much I miss it."

Gilligan nodded his head in understanding. "It's okay, Ginger. We'll get rescued someday. You'll see."

"I sure hope so."

"We will. Hey, you want to come butterfly hunting with me and Mary Ann?"

Ginger smiled, shaking her head. "No, you two have fun. I'll be all right. I promise."

Gilligan was reluctant, but said, "Okay. I'll try and catch that red and blue one you like so much."

"Thanks, Gilligan."

Gilligan took off, leaving Ginger in the jungle. She was sitting on a large rock. More footsteps approached. This time it was the object of her affection, The Professor.

"Oh, hello, Ginger."

"Professor."

"My dear, are you crying?"

Oh, no. The last thing Ginger wanted was for the Professor to see her crying.

"N- n- no, I-I just have something in my eye."

"Ginger, your masacara is running," the Professor said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, um- I-"

"Ginger, what's wrong? You can tell me."

 _If only I could,_ Ginger thought. How was she to tell him how she really felt? What if he rejected her? Oh, it would be so humiliating!

"Ginger."

"I- Professor, I have to tell you something important."

"Okay."

"Professor, for a while now, I've developed these... strong... feelings for a certain someone here on the island."

"Who?"

Ginger shook her head, not wanting to continue. This was even harder than she thought.

"The Skipper? Gilligan? Mr. Howell?"

Ginger shook her head no at all of his guesses.

"Mary Ann? Mrs. Howell?"

Ginger gave the Professor a look. "Seriously?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood. Wait a minute. That leaves only-"

"You."

"Me."

There was a pause. An umcomfortable pause. This was the quietest the two of them had been in a long time. The Professor was usually a quiet man, but this time he was too quiet.

"Professor, please say something."

"I, Ginger, how long?"

"Since I first met you. Ever since we've been together, you have treated me with respect and dignity. Like a human being. Not like a piece of meat. A lot of guys in Hollywood treated me that way. Not all of them, no, but most of them. Gilligan and the others treat me decent, but I don't have those kinds of feelings for them. Professor... Roy, I think I'm in love with you."

The Professor sighed, shaking his head. This, Ginger thought, was his answer. She understood. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt, though. Ginger stood up and was about to walk away, when she felt a hand grab her by the arm and pull her back. Without saying anything, the Professor planted his mouth on Ginger's in a passionate kiss. They broke apart for air.

"I'm in love with you, Ginger."

"What?"

"Yes. I've waited so long to hear you say those words. Well, hoped would be a better word. I'm not the type of guy who falls in love easily, Ginger, but you are different. Not because you're a movie star, but because you have a heart of gold. You're beautiful inside and out. You're pretty smart, too. Ginger, I do love you."

With that, the Professor gave Ginger another kiss. This kiss lasted a few seconds longer, before Ginger broke it.

"Then why did you vote for Mary Ann in the Miss Castaway contest?"

"Because Gilligan didn't speak up for her. No one did, and I felt sorry for her. The Skipper picked you first, Mr. Howell picked his wife, and since Gilligan didn't say anything, I didn't want Mary Ann to feel left out. She's beautiful, but I find you more beautiful. Deep down, though, it was killing me that I picked her over you. If I had to do it all over again, you would be my pick. It was just a stupid competitive thing between me and the other guys. I'm sorry I hurt you, Ginger. I love you so much!"

Ginger smiled, grabbed the Professor and pulled him into another kiss. "I love you, too, Roy. More than anything."

THE END


End file.
